Somebody's Baby
by bookworm1993
Summary: Lois Lane comes back to Smallville with a little more than baggage with her. She's there for the wedding between Clark Kent and Lana Lang. But will a tyke with abnormal strength, dimples, the bluest eyes change that fact?
1. Chapter 1

_You are cordially invited to attend the Holy Matrimony_

_Of_

_Clark Kent & Lana Lang_

Lois fingered the gold lettering. Honestly she'd seen this coming years ago, hell she would be the first to admit it was written in the stars. But that didn't make it hurt any less…

"Mommy I found your earring!"

Lois turned around, her eyes wider than saucers when she saw her four year old son had lifted the couch with one hand, the other pointing to the earring they'd been looking the past ten minutes for, before the mail had arrived.

"Jase, baby, put the couch down before anyone sees you." Lois said as she looked out their apartment windows to check if anyone had caught the phenomenal sight of a toddler lifting the couch like as he would a toy truck. No one was. She gave a sigh of relief. But that was one of the reasons why they lived in the Manhattan area. Everyone was always so busy and concerned with their own lives that they rarely ever looked out of their windows, as sad as that was.

"Here's your earring Mommy." Jason came up to her and looked up at her with a dimpled smile.

"Thank you sweetheart." Lois said as she hugged her son to her, her very own miracle. Never in a million years had she imagined that she'd be a mother. She never thought she had those natural motherly instincts that people always talked about; hell she had her try with Lucy, that alone had convinced her that she was about as unfit as they came.

The moment she found out that she was pregnant was horrible. She'd been so unprepared, hell she didn't remember the last time she'd had sex. Then suddenly the doctor told her it wasn't a flu, she was two weeks pregnant. Pregnant! The last time she'd recalled having sex was two years ago. A one night stand in Star City after the catastrophe with Oliver, the wedding, Jimmy being injured, Chlo being kidnapped, and Clark…

After she'd found out, she was so frightened with no idea who the father was that she'd debated abortion. She'd gotten as far as to walk into the clinic and wrote her first name on the information papers, before she fled. Just because she couldn't recall exactly when the night of conception occurred or with whom, didn't mean she could go through.

When she told Sam Lane, she still shuddered thinking about it even now. Her father had been mad before at her but he'd never truly been disappointed until then. When he'd asked who the father was, she'd been glad to say she honestly didn't know. Her dad had a whole army behind him. The guy wouldn't have stood a chance.

The day after, she'd been visited by her dad and whisked away via helicopter to Fort Ryan, where the world's best trained doctors were. After a week there, she'd fallen into such a routine that she didn't want to leave. It was comforting to have a familiar atmosphere around her, the same one she'd grown up in. Plus she didn't want to face the stares and whispers. Even though she was only three weeks along, she'd begun to show very slightly but show nonetheless.

It was her trimester of pregnancy when she found a candidate for her baby's father. The Blur, it had to be. The General had one of his doctors do the procedure on her to extract DNA and find out who the father was. They'd gotten it and had put it into the system. They found zero matches. This was the most advanced technology the world had to offer and there were no matches. It was then and there that she knew it was the Blur's. By her trimester, the morning sickness was unbearable and the hunger was out of this world. She could eat as much as 20 of her dad's best soldiers! Weirdest of all, she craved the sun. Each day at noon she'd have to bring out a lounge chair and lay in the sun. It was the only way to prevent morning sickness. She'd stay out for hours and yet she never once got burnt. Actually a lot of people would say that afterwards, she'd get an ethereal glow about her, so radiant… She'd never had so many dates offered to her as she had in those months. It seemed for every five soldiers at Fort Ryan, one would ask her out each day, many repeatedly.

When she was four months along, she'd finally gotten the courage. She wrote an article asking the Blur to come and talk to her at their place. The article got more press than she'd expected but she knew then, he'd have to see it. Her father was quite badgered after the article came out but he'd stood by her despite his stance on the Patriot Act.

So that day she'd waited at their phone booth from five pm to 3 am. She'd worn her pea coat to hide her enormous bump and avoid stares but it was fruitless. The Blur never came and everyone that passed gave her a sympathetic look because they knew she'd been stood up.

So hurt and devastated, she'd driven to Smallville to see Clark. She had no clue where Chloe was and she needed someone's shoulder to cry on. When she got to the farm, it was dark so she went in and tip toed to Clarks' room. Clark would initially be annoyed but he'd understand her predicament. But when she'd opened the door to her sometimes bedroom, the full moon casted a glow on the room. Enough illumination was there for her to see not one but two figures in the bed. One was obviously Clark, she could tell right away. The other took only a second longer when she connected the long black hair to the one and only Lana Lang.

She'd stumbled out of the room, her heart aching. Why did her heart hurt so much to see that? Clark wasn't hers. He never had been, he never would be. But it was like someone had taken a hammer to her heart. So she fled. Fled Smallville to Metropolis, yet it still didn't feel far enough. Nine hours later and two gas tanks later she found herself in the Big Apple. And that has been where she'd stayed since. The General was mad as a spit fire and called her irresponsible to drive so far in her condition but he'd helped her find an apartment, had his soldiers and her friends help her move into it, but most of all he'd understood her need for space.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!"

Lois came back to the present at the sound of her same coming from her son's lips.

"We have to meet Daddy at the theatre and we still have to pick up Carter to go to the Lion King!" Jason said impatiently.

Lois gave a chuckle. The Daddy her son referred to was Richard White, her fiancé and savior.

She'd met him at the grocery store. She was shopping for food when it was like something had compelled her to go to the baby care aisle. Seeing the rows of diapers and such almost caused her to have a meltdown right then and there. How was she going to be a mother when she had no clue about diapers? What brands were best or even how to put one on. Which baby powder was best, which foods did you feed him/her? She had no clue in the world at all. She could barely cook for herself, much less a kid. She'd probably poison them; they'd have to call Child Protection Agency on her for almost poisoning her child. She had tons of How to books about babies, pregnancies, and being a mother, but each  
time she'd get to the table of contents, she'd get so overwhelmed, she'd hurriedly put the book back.

She was near tears just looking at the baby stuff when a male voice asked her if she was alright. The man had dark brown hair and light blue eyes. He'd seen her in distress and unlike other men, who'd normally flee at the sight of an emotionally unstable pregnant woman, he'd come to see if he could help. Next thing she knew, she'd told the man EVERYTHING.

In New York City, at the local grocer, in aisle 11, she'd told a complete stranger about her pregnancy, about not knowing the father, leaving out the Blur parts, not remembering how her baby came to be, moving miles away from the only family she'd ever known, about how she doubted she'd be a good mother because of her experience with Lucy, her own upraising, her lack thereof ability to cook, her inability to get past the table of contents in a book about pregnancy, and not knowing a damn difference about diapers.

The man was stunned to say the least but quickly composed himself. He introduced himself to be Richard White and then proceeded to pick up two different brands of diapers. "My niece is thirteen months old. My sister found this brand to work best but when Sarabeth developed a rash, this kind was the only kind she could use, it is extra sensitive but is outrageously expensive." He handed her both.

He followed her to the check out and made sure she was okay before checking out himself. He gave her a grin and told her that maybe she wasn't ready to be a mother yet but she had the most important part down pat. She loved her baby and that was all that mattered.

It was like fate when three days later she had an interview at the New York International Post that she'd seen him again. Or more like he saw her, actually. He was an editor there, seeing her again; he'd ran out of his office and caught the elevator with her. He'd asked is she'd go to the Starbuck's across the street from the building with him. She'd almost declined, she was not in any shape ready for a relationship, but when she looked into his hopeful sincere blue eyes, she said yes. The rest people would say was history.

Their fourth date, she was six months along; her water broke on their date. She'd almost expected him to go running for the hills but he'd continually shocked her and made her cry by staying with her the whole time. He'd even caller the General, Lucy Lane, and a certain Martha Kent. He was there in the surgery room when she screamed her head off and cursed every man there, even her doctor. He was there when she was so weak she couldn't even hold up her precious son. He'd been the one to suggest the name Jonathon after hearing all the stories about Smallville. He claimed the beautiful baby as his and that was the end of the story. Even if he was not the one that the twenty-three chromosomes came from, he was just there. She'd never been more in love with someone until then.

Lois softly ran her fingers through Jonathon Jason Lane's soft dark locks. Richard was Jason's father in every way even if he hadn't been there during conception.

"Mommy; Carter!" Jason said Carter in two stressed syllables, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Okay okay. I got it. Bring your tuxedo jacket and an extra for Carter, then we can leave."

"Yes!" Jason cried before running to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for all the reviews.

Read and Enjoy!

* * *

Minutes later they were in New York traffic. "Are you buckled in tight?" Lois asked Jason, who nodded as he gave her thumbs up. "Okay honey, hold on!" Then Lois darted to the next lane and headed to the other side of town.

They made it to the neighborhood in record time. It was a rather small neighborhood with small old shabby houses lining the streets. Just as they were fully in park, a gangly five year old boy with long shaggy dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes came running to their Audi. He wore a pair of black dress pants that were just a tad too short and a crisp white button up.

"Hey sweetheart." Lois said softly to the young boy who was her son's best friend. She had a soft spot for the boy; Carter was hers just as much as Jason was.

She'd been doing an expose about New York City's Child Social Services good, bad, and ugly when she met Carter. He had been three and was the solemnest child she'd ever met. He was a forty year old man in a three year old's body. He'd been there because his mother was in the hospital after her latest ex-boyfriend beat her black and blue after trying to break up with him. They were trying to find a family that would temporarily take him in while his mother was in a coma at the hospital. Before she knew it, she'd offered to have him stay with her, Jason, and Richard. So instead of her interviewing the agency, they interviewed her. After asking a million questions, checking her criminal history (thank god her person had a sense of humor) she'd driven them to her apartment and showed them around. She'd been deemed acceptable. After driving back and finishing the paper work, she was finally able to take Carter with her. Carter looked up at her in wonder and skepticism but no fear. She'd felt like as if she'd met him before, she'd swear on it as she looked into his eyes and saw a kindred soul.

After taking him out of the Agency with only his simple backpack, she'd asked if he was hungry. The boy said nothing so she stopped at a nearby vendor and ordered a corndog, apple juice, and caramelized almonds. She handed Carter the corndog and apple juice, then without a word she proceeded to open her bag of nuts and begin to eat. They walked like that for ten minutes before Carter gave a timid thank you. Lois smiled down at him before bending down to his level. She brushed a stray stand of blonde hair away from his eyes.

"Your Mom will be fine Carter, but until she is, you'll stay with me, my son and fiancé. They'll love you just as much as I already do."

Carter looked up at her, looking like the scared three year old he really was. Then he walked into her embrace and began to cry into her shoulders. His cries were soft but broke her heart nonetheless.

She picked him up and carried him the rest of the way to the Post where her car was. She sang Jason's song _Somebody's Baby_ while she soothingly patted his back. "_She's gotta be somebody's baby, must be somebody's baby alright…_"

When they'd gotten to the apartment, Carter placed his hand in Lois's as they took the elevator to the apartment.

Jason had immediately liked Carter. The older boy was a little bit more resistant but eventually after Jason dropped five toy cars and his favorite stuffed dog into Carter's lap, the friendship had been established and grew stronger as the days went by. After knowing Carter for two years and taking care of him off and on, taking him on vacations with them, Carter was family in every way.

"My goodness Carter, didn't we just buy those pants for you the other day? They're already at your ankles!"

Carter gave a sheepish grin. "Mom's said the same thing. We've been measuring and I've grown two inches since then." He said somewhat proudly.

Jason gave a laugh. "I grew too!" Then the two boys high fived before starting their chat about their favorite show.

Lois shook her head before smiling as she looked at her two boys in the rear view mirror.

!

"Wow honey, a record, you're only two minutes late." Richard White said when he spotted them.

"I know just enough time to stop by concessions!"

"Well first, there are some people here to see the birthday boy." Richard stopped her, then stepped to the side. It was the General, Lucy Lane, Perry White, and Martha Kent. Jason's jaw dropped before he ran to them. He hugged Martha first then Lucy and Perry. He stopped in front of the General and paused. He was officially four today. Did that make him too old to hug his grandpa? He almost took his hand out to shake when Sam Lane stopped him.

"Now none of that, give your grandpa one of those famous hugs now!"

Jason gave a big grin before he practically tackled his grandpa. Of course restraining his full strength.

Martha came up to Lois and gave her a hug then bent down to Carter's height also giving the boy a hug too.

Jason and Carter ran to their seats with Lucy following them, close behind. Richard, Perry, and the General talked about the latest military problems while Lois and Martha had time to catch up.

"How's the Senate been Mrs. K?"

"Lois its Martha. And it's been fine. Thank god the Patriot Act has finally been declared null and void by the Supreme Court though."

Lois gave a small smile. "So I hear a congratulations is in order. You'll be having a new daughter in law soon."

Martha looked up at her with a concerned expression. "You got the invitation?"

"Today actually."

"I'm sorry Lois, I didn't know if you wanted Clark to know your address but you know…"

Lois frowned. Why was everyone so concerned about Clark around her? Had everyone known that she'd liked Clark so much?

"Its fine Martha, I don't mind."

Martha gave a sigh of relief. "Do you think you will come?"

Lois looked at Jason and Carter then behind her at Richard. Like as if he knew she was looking at him, he looked up from his conversation and gave her a grin before continuing the talk with her father.

"Yes, I'll go. It's about time. I haven't seen any of them in years. Not even Chloe even though she came back two years ago. Plus I wouldn't miss the day Smallville's dreams come true."

Martha gave Lois another hug. "Lana Lang may become my new daughter in law but Lois you have always been mine and Jonathon's daughter we never had but always wanted."

Lois could feel the tears welling and threw her arms around Martha Kent, her second mother.

Carter and Jason sat between Lois and Richard. The boys made all the adults laugh and smile as they enjoyed the play so much, laughing at the right moments and giggling at some of the most inopportune.

!

"That was so cool!" Jason cried as they left the theatre. "Roarrrr!" He and Carter cried as they tackled Lois.

"Whoa there my cubs." Lois said as she bent down to pick up the two. One on each hip, she looked about as maternal as the Madonna.

"This has been the best birthday ever!" Jason cried.

"Whoa bud, its only seven. You don't think it's over yet do you? Don't you two want dinner at least?" Richard laughed as he took Jason to swing him around.

"Pizza!" Both Carter and Jason yelled getting another laugh from the adults.

!

The family sat at Pinocchio's Pizza Parlor as a waitress stopped by.

"Hi Jaime!" The boys said.

"There are my favorite tykes. So the usual?" Jaime smiled at the two.

Both nodded eagerly.

"Oh and I hear that it's somebody's birthday today…" Jaime said before bringing out a party hat all the children were required to wear when it was their birthday.

!

"Is it presents time?" Lucy asked as they demolished all the pizza with Jaime bringing out the cake in ten minutes.

"Mom?" Jason looked up a Lois.

"Whenever you're ready."

"Yes Aunt Lucy!" Jason grinned extra wide.

Lucy laughed as she took two elongated wrapped boxes from her bag. She handed one to Jason, the other to Carter.

"1, 2, 3" Jason counted before both boys demolished the wrapping. "Awesome," both chorused as they saw that both had gotten light sabers. Carter's was green while Jason had blue. They were the newest Star Wars Franchise and one of the most realistic without the actual sword aspect.

Both boys whacked their sabers and cried cool when the two connected and made the sound they did in the movies.

"Thanks Aunt Lucy!" The chorused together.

"Great now I'm supposed to follow that?" Perry muttered. "Well boys I think you'll be a little disappointed after the sabers but…" He handed both boys envelopes.

In each was half a card that when put together, showed two monkeys. Inside was a subscription receipt to three magazines. Einstein's Cranium, National Geographic and an Aviation magazine to Carter's delight.

"Thanks Perry, these two are scarily smart enough as it is, now we'll have two mini Einstein's running around." Lois joked.

"Thanks Uncle Perry, maybe now I can skip Pre-K and just start school with Carter!" Jason said excitedly, nearly bouncing out of his seat.

"We'll see when the time comes Jimmy Neutron." Lois ruffled Jason's hair.

Despite that Jason and Carter both shared a knowing look.

Jason looked up to Grandma K.

"Sam and I combined ideas and bought you two something together but it's at your house."

"You bought us bikes?" Jason cried excitedly.

Both Martha and the General were taken aback. How'd he know? They hid them pretty well.

"I heard Mom talking on the phone about it with Daddy." Jason answered knowing the looks.

The General looked at his oldest daughter. Lois raised her arms in surrender. "I don't know how he heard. I only talked to Richard once on the phone and the door was shut."

All of them looked at Jason who just smiled gleefully not saying a word, just showing his dimples at them.

"Well what else did I expect from a Lane." The General shook his head.

"Grandpa are you going to tell a story about Mommy?" Jason asked as he sat up. Whenever the General said something like that, he'd always have a funny story to tell.

"You want one soldiers?"

Carter and Jason eagerly nodded.

!

The General concluded his story to everybody's delight and Lois's embarrassment.

"You know Richard was pretty mischievous too like when Jane found him sitting at her makeup vanity." Perry laughed.

Richard looked up with wide eyes. "Uncle Perry please don't."

"No way, tell please." Lois said.

"Tell, tell, tell." Carter and Jason chorused.

"Uncle Perry, don't!"

Perry looked at his nephew. "Sorry kid but its three against one and you know a reporter always gives what the public demands."

Richard groaned as he buried his face into Lois' hair.

Lois laughed, "Oh come on, it can't be any more embarrassing than my story."

Richard groaned again.

"Or maybe it is," Lois said delighted as she snickered at him.

!

Martha watched on joyfully and yet with a hint of sadness. Lois was lighting the candles on Jason's cake while Richard stood to the side with Carter, using his video camera to record the whole thing whilst Carter had Richard's phone and took pictures. Richard and Jason had identical grins as they laughed at Lois getting frustrated at one candle that refused to light and stay lit. Richard, still laughing took an already lit candle and lit the "incorrigible" candle with it. The flame flickered twice but then stayed lit. Lois mock scowled at him. Richard shook his head and gave her a brief peck on the lips. Carter and Jason both laughed as Lois tried to be discreet and blow out the candle. It didn't.

"Okay, I swear that candle hates me Richard."

"Sis, I don't think the candle has the capability to hate." Lucy put in.

Years ago, Martha had thought that Lois was going to be her daughter in law. Clark had even told her that he had proposed. Then it seemed like one day out of the blue, Clark told her it was over. Just like that, Clark made her promise to never mention Lois and Clark's relationship ever to Lois.

She had kept her promise until that day in the hospital. When Jonathon Jason was born, she felt an immediate connection, for a brief second she believed that maybe Jonathon was Clark's, maybe just maybe. But when she tried to bring it up, Lois broke up in tears then admitted she thought that maybe she loved Clark once upon a time but then all her hope were shattered when she saw him and Lana asleep in his bed. Martha's heart broke for the young woman. She'd never been so disappointed and angry at her son in her life. Her last hopes were dashed away as Richard came back in and told them that the birth certificate was complete.

_"So what is the cutie's name?" Martha asked holding back tears._

_Lois laid in bed with the newborn babe when Richard came back in._

_"The certificate is done! We can take Jonathon home tomorrow after you two get a full night's rest."_

_Martha blinked, "Jonathon?"_

_"Yes Mrs. K, I didn't know what to name him, I never looked up children's names and I didn't even know what gender he was going to be so it never occurred to me. But Richard reminded me of the man that changed my life and put a roof over my head when I was at my rough stage, between childhood and womanhood. So he asked if I wanted to name our son Jonathon." Lois said as Richard came over and sat on the chair right beside Lois's bed._

_"Oh Lois," This time Martha couldn't hold back the tears. "Jonathon will be honored."_

After dinner ended they wound back to the apartment where at last the boys received a new bike each. The adults took pictures of them with their helmet and bikes, laughing as Carter tried to shy away from the cameras but Jason would laugh and put his arm over Carter's shoulders.

All the guests except Perry had a glass of wine. Perry was going to have to fly back to the Daily Planet tonight with Martha and he still had to edit some stories including the outline before tomorrow morning since the assistant editor quit after her third pregnancy.

"Really Lois, I wish you would come back to the Planet."

"Perry, I love working at the International Post."

"Maybe Lois but it's the Planet, its every journalists' dream."

"Our roots are here Perry, Richard and I-"

"Lois, Richard is going to be offered the position of Assistant Editor for the Daily Planet tomorrow."

Lois opened her moth then closed it again. "Wait what?"

"The Planet's been trying to recruit Richard since you first worked at the Post."

"Oh."

"Richard's as much of a journalistic prodigy as you Lois. He was-"

"The youngest person to ever be offered a job at the New York Times after graduating Columbia."

"Impressive,"

"Perry he's my fiancé, you honestly think my dad wouldn't do a check up on him?"

"Touché my dear."

Lois smirked back at the famed reporter.

"No but seriously Lois, think about it."

"I'll talk to Richard about it, but Perry this is our home, where Jason grew up, where Carter… Perry we could never leave Carter,"

"I know dear, I know." Perry sighed.

!

"Grandma K, are you okay?" Jason asked as he opened the sliding glass door to the balcony.

Martha Kent whirled around to face the tot, she gave a smile. "Yes Jason, I'm good, how's your birthday so far?" She asked as he walked up to her.

"It's the best birthday ever!" Jason cried as he raised both his arms in the air as if to say up.

Martha Kent lovingly obliged the four year old, picking him up and carrying him at her hip.

"Why do you look so sad?" Jason asked caressing her face with his hands.

"I'm not sad Jason; I'm here with my favorite people in the world."

"Grandma K…"

"I just came to a realization Jason," Martha said smiling down at him.

Jason tipped his head to the side. "What realization?"

"I believe my son, Clark."

"Lark, isn't that a bird?"

Martha laughed. "Yes dear, but his name is Clark with a C."

"O-K, sorry so what about Cl-ark?"

"I'm just afraid that Clark won't find the happiness that we all deserve."

"He's not happy?" Jason said shocked.

"I don't really know Jase, sometimes I think he is, sometimes I think he gave up."

"Can I help?" Jason asked earnestly.

"Sweetheart," Martha smiled fondly down at him.

"I'll make him a picture and give him my favorite car! Then you will give it to him, and then he'll be really happy like Daddy. It always makes him happy when he's sad that Mommy's in the hospital."

"Oh sweetheart." Martha leaned down to touch her nose with his. "Jason, I'm sure it would make him very happy."

"Okay, I'll be right back!" Jason said excitedly as he wiggled to get out of Martha's embrace. Martha put him down and with one last smile from Jason; Martha was once again alone on the patio.

* * *

Hope you all liked!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for the reviews.

Hope that this clears up more questions!

* * *

Richard was the first to wake up in the household. He rested his head on the pillow as he watched Lois Lane, his fiancé and the love of his life, sleep.

"Richard," Lois groaned. "Stop staring at me."

"But you look beautiful."

"Liar." She mumbled knowing that she looked horrendous because she hadn't taken her makeup off last night.

"You always look beautiful to me." Richard replied as he wrapped both arms around her waist, and pulled her closer so that they molded together.

"Flattery will get you everywhere Mr. White." Lois smiled before opening her eyes to smile sleepily at him.

Both practically jumped out of bed when they heard the crash from the kitchen.

Lois and Richard ran to the kitchen but stopped in their tracks when they saw their boys.

"Jason, Carter." Lois said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Uh, hi Mom." Jason said not turning around as he had Carter on his shoulders while he was standing on a stool.

Richard picked Carter up and put him firmly on the ground as Jason climbed off the stool.

"We just wanted to make you two breakfast." Carter explained.

Lois and Richard's expressions softened.

"I know the both of you have good intentions but until either of you can reach the stove without a stool, one of us have to be here to supervise."

Both boys nodded solemnly.

"Well now that we have that settled, let's make breakfast!" Lois clapped.

Both boys looked at her with wide frightened expressions.

"Oh fine, Dad will make breakfast while I get the rest of your presents."

Both boys cheered.

!

Lois had both boys sitting on the floor of Richard's office playing with their new toys while she looked out of the windows to watch Richard talk to the Editor in Chief.

She jumped out of her seat as Richard entered the office, he had a look of shock on his face.

"Richard?"

"I just, they just,"

Lois waited for him to find his words.

"Lois they just offered me the job of Assistant Editor for the Daily Planet."

Lois ran and hugged him. "I know, Perry warned me."

"Of course," Richard laughed as he spun her. "Did he tell you they're paying for four first class tickets to Metropolis to get us to consider?"

"Are you serious?"

"Absolutely."

Lois gave a sigh. "I guess Metropolis here we come huh?"

!

"Anyone home?" Martha asked while she knocked on the door.

"Martha?" Lana Lang asked as she came out of the kitchen to greet her.

"Good morning Lana." Martha smiled.

"Good morning, when did you get in? We could've-"

"I got in late last night so I just stayed at Perry's place."

"Oh," Lana said. "I'm making breakfast right now, please join us. Clark should be-"

"Mom!"

Martha and Lana looked up the stairs. Both smiled as they saw Clark come down.

"Hi honey." Martha said before her son wrapped both his brawny arms around her.

"How was New York? Perry didn't spend the whole time working did he?"

Martha gave one of her brightest smiles. "New York was wonderful and no Perry barely had time to work actually. Martha laughed. "Jason and Carter barely let him work."

"Jason and Carter?" Lana and Clark both echoed.

Martha looked at both of them and remembered. "They're Lois and Richard's boys." She reminded.

Clark looked up sharply, not even bothering to breathe.

"Sweetest things in the world, and to think that Lois was afraid." Martha smiled fondly, miles away back in New York. "But speaking of them." Martha dug through her purse. "Jason wanted me to give you this, and Lois said they'll make it to the big day. They just have to check with Jen, Carter's mom first."

Clark still hadn't taken a breath. It would hurt too much to. Of course she'd move on… his fingers trembled as he held a rolled up piece of paper and a toy car, tied together by a ribbon.

!

Lois and Jenny drank their coffee as the boys played in Carter's room.

"Jen, I really don't want to impose but…"

"Lois," Jenny said. "You could never, you saved me and my son at a time when no one would've given us a chance, Lois you even got me a chance to earn my bachelor's. I can't even muster up how I can pay you back."

"It's not necessary, you're the best baby sitter Jason's ever had and we know we can always trust you with him." Her words implying more than just the literal.

"He's a sweet boy and is the best friend I could ask for Carter, and I love taking care of him. Especially if I've dropped something under the couch." Jenny joked.

Lois laughed too. Quite frankly she was pretty guilty in that department too. It was wonderful putting the groceries away with him. Jason could carry half the groceries without even a sweat. Actually for a kid, he didn't sweat much period.

"Well Jenny, I was wondering but we're going out of town in three days to Metropolis… and Smallville. They want Richard to consider the position at the Planet and we've been invited to attend a wedding. You know how dreadfully boring that is for a four year old."

"It's perfect; my mother's coming to visit in two days. It would be great if you took Carter so that she can't make any jabs at him too." Jenny said bitterly. "She may be my mother but I've always been the disappointment and getting pregnant with Carter during college was just asking for her ridicule. She can blame me for her marriage failure but Carter was not an accident unlike me."

!

Lana entered the barn and climbed the stairs but stopped halfway as she saw Clark. He had the toy car in one of his large hands and the paper spread across the table.

"Clark?"

He looked up surprise. "Lana,"

"I'm just going to another dress fitting. I already prepared a lunch for you if you want it of course."

"Okay, thanks." Clark smiled at her.

"Well I'm off, don't stay here all day Clark. You have a tux fitting with Oliver in an hour." Lana bent down to give him a kiss on the lips.

Clark watched her leave with a heavy heart. He really loved her for so long and a part of him would always love her but just as big of a part if not larger died when he let Lois go. When he had erased her memories via Jor-El of his secret, their engagement, even their whole relationship as a couple, he knew she would move on. After all that was why he'd done it. To keep her safe and make sure she could move on beyond him. But it was like someone was stabbing a kryptonite dagger to his heart when he imagined Lois with another man, throwing salt on his wounds would be less painful than knowing the truth. And the truth was right in front of him. In a form of a toy car and a picture. To Mr. Cl-ark, was written on the paper in a child's scrawl. It was a singular picture of a bird flying high in the clouds. The pain was nearly unbearable.

!

"Thanks Jen." Lois said as she hugged her friend and Carter's Mom.

"It's no problem, why waste money on parking." Jen waved her hand dismissing it. Then she bent down to Carter's height. "You have fun alright?" She said as she fixed Carte's crooked jacket. "I love you."

"Love you too Mommy." Carter hugged her.

Richard grabbed both of Lois's bags, each boy grabbing his own miniature roller and Lois had Richard's single bag.

"Bye Jenny!" Richard and Lois yelled.

"Bye Mom!"

"Bye Ms. Hall!"

It was an uneventful flight with the boys playing their card games and playing on their new PS3s that Lois and Richard had gotten them. Plenty of the flight attendants complimented Lois and Richard on the two boys.

"You would never know we had children in these aisles at all. They're so well behaved." One gushed at them as Carter and Jason said thank you for their drinks and snacks.

Lois laughed then patted Richard's hand. "They didn't get that from me."

!

"Mommy you used to live here?" Jason asked, staring out the windows of their rental.

"Yes, before you were born." Lois answered as she maneuvered the car.

"It's prettier than New York." Carter commented.

"There certainly is less dirt isn't there?" Richard laughed.

Lois felt quite nostalgic as she stopped in front of the Daily Planet.

"About time." Perry White said as he saw them enter the hall.

"Uncle Perry!" Perry heard before he was attacked by the two boys.

"Here are my favorite boys in the world." He said before hugging them.

"Wow the grand tour by the Editor in Chief himself." Lois joked.

"Damned right. And the elevator's here, come on."

"Jason, Carter…" Lois warned before the boys could touch any buttons. They both looked at her with angelic looks that caused her to arch her brow at them. Their shoulders slumped as they realized Lois was right on them. Lois shook her head then looked up and watched the numbers go by. Suddenly, her vision started to split, while white spots obstructed her vision.

_"So we're still on for tonight?" A familiar male voice asked. Then she heard herself say definitely._

_"It's going to be a long day."_

_"Yep."_

_"How about a sneak preview?" The male asked again, mischief and happiness lacing his voice. Then a pair of lips descended hers._

"Lois, Lois,"

"Mom, mom."

"Mum,"

Lois felt a hand caressing her face and two hands clutching each of hers.

"What happened?" Lois asked groggily.

"Lois," the frantic voice of Richard calmed slightly. "Sweetheart are you…"

"I just blanked out for some reason. Was there someone else in the elevator with us?"

"No honey why?"

"I swear I heard someone." Lois said confused she touched her lips. She could still feel the kisses from the phantom male.

"Mommy,"

"Mum."

Lois looked down at them and stroked both heads as soothingly as she could. "I'm fine boys."

When they reached Perry's floor, he ushered them into his office where Lois was made to sit down on. All three of her guys stared at her in concern.

"Really, I'm fine." She insisted.

Lois sat on the couch in Perry's room, Jason sitting in her lap, his arms around her as if to protect her. Carter was right beside her, so close he might as well have been sitting with Jason.

She took a calming sip of coffee before speaking up.

"Could you guys stop staring at me?"

Richard bent down right in front of her. "Will you be okay Lois?" He asked taking her hand.

"I'll be fine; this place just has a lot of memories." She gave a small smile.

!

After checking in at their hotel, they went to find a fast dinner. As they walked home, they passed a familiar street. Lois felt a wave of nostalgia pass her then she felt something fall on her head. When she picked the object from her hair to reveal a soft cream colored rose petal.

_"Lois Lane…" _A male voice, the same as earlier called her name. Lois looked up and though she saw a dark haired male walk toward her but as a car passed, it revealed nothing. She looked down at her hand, the rose petal was gone. She gave a gasp of shock.

"Lois." Richard called worriedly, he'd been calling her but she hadn't heard him at all.

_"Marry me."_

Lois whirled around as she heard the question but like before no one was there.

"Richard I think this town is driving me crazy."

!

Lois's eyes shot open. My god she hadn't dreamed about the man in the red cape in years. Then her first day back, it started on the elevator, then the street and now even her dreams. It was the same male voice but this time there was no mischief, the voice was full of sorrow as he held her and asked her to come back to him.

"What the hell." Lois muttered. She turned over and saw Richard sleeping. She smiled; how she envied his ability to sleep through anything.

Lois pulled the robe over her nightgown and headed to the kitchen. Their hotel suite was quite nice with two rooms and a kitchen. As if on autopilot she headed to the freezer and gave a moan of delight when she saw that indeed Richard had bought a tub of ice cream.

"I knew there was a reason I love that man." Lois smiled gleefully at the thought of ice cream, a trait she'd passed onto her son.

She was sitting on one of the love seats after turning it to face the windows to overlook metropolis, she heard the sound of a door creaking open.

"Mum?"

"Carter, I'm here."

The boy stumbled in his half sleepy state towards her, and then scrambled into her lap.

"What's keeping you up kiddo?" Lois asked, passing him an extra spoon.

"Dream."

Lois smiled, chuckling a bit, "You too huh, was it a bad or good dream?"

"Good."

Lois nodded. "I'm glad to hear that. So you want to tell me what it was about?"

"I was flying mum."

Lois raised her brows. "You were?" Maybe they had the same dream.

Carter nodded. "Uh huh, I could feel the wind and the heat from the sand. There was so much sand."

"Maybe you were flying over Egypt?"

"Maybe…" Carter said before laying his head in the crook of her neck.

Then for the next hour the two ate the ice cream as they silently looked out the window, observing Metropolis below. Neither saying a word but none were needed.

!

The smell of coffee wafting throughout the suite woke Lois up.

"Richard?"

"Hey," He said softly as he came up to her and put the coffee on the table nearest her.

"The ice cream!"

"I got it."

"Oh. Sorry Richard, I just…"

"Bad dream?"

"Me yes, this one dreamed about flying over Egypt."

Richard looked surprised but then laughed. "Why fly over anywhere but Egypt?"

"Imagination of kids these days astounds even me." Lois mused as she brushed some stray strands away from Carter's face.

"Martha called to ask when we were headed to Smallville."

"Oh, well let me put Carter back to bed before we go there."

Lois came out of the boy's room and headed straight to her coffee.

"What was your dream about honey?" Richard asked as he placed a piece of toast on her plate.

"Red capes, some strange man in tights. Me falling off buildings. Him catching me in mid air. You know the usual."

Richard frowned a bit. "I thought you stopped dreaming them after Jason turned two."

"I did," Lois sighed. "I guess they're back…"

"Maybe we shouldn't have come back."

"No, Richard, we needed to. I needed to."

"But I'm worried about you, Lois the minute we stepped in the Daily Planet you haven't been all here."

"I know, sorry Richard."

"Lois you don't need to apologize, I'm just worried about you."

"Well don't, let's just be happy today. So when did Mrs. K call?"

!

"There's still a lot of corn." Lois mused as she watched out the window.

"Uh huh." Carter and Jason agreed with her.

"You two haven't even put down those games long enough to see." Lois chided.

"See one, you see them all." Jason said wisely.

From the wheel, Richard and Lois shared a look.

"He's starting to sound more like you everyday honey." Richard said looking at her, laughter in his blue eyes.

"I know, should we be worried?"

Richard laughed. "No, not at all." He shook his head as he looked in the rear view mirror at the two boys.

"Where do I turn?"

"Right there!" Lois said pointing to the street.

As they turned the corner, Lois saw more shops than she last remembered. As the Talon came into view, she broke into a grin. That place had more memories than anyone could believe.

"Mum is that the Talon?" Carter asked.

"Yeah kiddo it is."

Richard parked but before he'd even unlocked the car, all three passengers were out the car.

"Where's Grandma K?"

"She's upstairs Jase." Lois said then immediately regretted it as the two went running off.

Richard was still in the car as he realized that the place he'd parked was actually reserved for the owner. It took him five more minutes before he could find a parking spot. By the time he got out of the car, they were long gone.

As he reached the door, he accidentally bumped into another man.

"Sorry man," Richard said as he rubbed his shoulder where they brushed. Did the guy have shoulders of steel or something?

"No problem, are you okay? I didn't see you there."

"I'm fine, sorry I didn't see you either." Richard replied as he looked at the man.

"Jeez Clark can't you go anywhere without trying to run a guy over." Oliver Queen said referring to earlier in the day when he'd almost knocked Oliver over as he sped over to the apartment to pick up the guys for some kind of food testing for the recital. They'd left early, letting Bart and Victor sample everything to their heart's delight.

"Sorry about my friend here, I'm Oliver Queen, this guy here's Clark Kent."

"Kent?" Richard echoed. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Martha Kent?"

Clark looked at the man. "Yes, she's my Mom, how do you-"

"Dad, look!" Jason yelled as he came running down the stairs, a red cape flying behind him. He ran to Richard prepared to jump but missed and instead ended up launching himself at Clark who caught him just in time.

As Clark caught him, the cape Jason just got from Martha, flew over his head, covering him from view.

"Jason," Richard said as he walked over to Clark. As he was about to take Jason from Clark, Lois yelled from the stairs.

"Richard did you see Jason… Smallville?"

"I'm here Mom." Jason said still covered by the cape.

Clark almost dropped the boy hearing his words.

"Lois…" Clark said in a mere whisper.

"Legs?" Oliver all but yelled.

"Ollie?"

Richard looked between the tall blonde man that just called Lois "legs" to the man holding his son, who hadn't taken his eyes off Lois the minute she came into view.

"Clark, is that Jason?" Martha said coming into view too, Carter trailing her.

"Grandma K, I'm here!" Jason repeated. Then finally annoyed, he took the cape off his head. "Are you Mr. Clark?" He asked staring into the eyes of the man holding him.

Clark finally tore his eyes away from Lois and looked down at the boy in his arms. He stared into eerily familiar blue eyes. "Yes,"

They all stared shocked as Jason threw his arms around Clark and hugged him.

All of them were back in the apartment room above the Talon. Martha came out of the kitchen putting the coffees in front of the adults and two apple juices in front of the two kids sitting by the TV in the bedroom, watching one of their shows while the adults talked.

"Long time no see Legs,"

"It has, yet you haven't changed a bit Ollie." Lois smiled at her ex.

Richard gave Lois a look. "How do you two know each other?"

"Oh, we used to date." Oliver said.

"And the nickname?" He said skeptically.

"Ollie's name for me. Funny he only started calling me it, after we broke up." Lois looked at him.

"Hey, it seemed that after we broke up, you managed to buy shorter dresses and skirts than when we dated."

"I know, I did that intentionally."

"I knew it!"

Lois laughed, "I missed you Ollie."

"Well Metropolis certainly hasn't been the same since I haven't had to save your butt every week."

Richard relaxed as he watched the two interact. The way the two talked to each other it was like two old friends. Their conversation was a bit obscure but there was no tension. However the other man…

"Clark, Martha?" Lana asked as she came to the apartment.

Clark nearly jumped out of his seat.

Lois froze in mid conversation with Ollie.

She watched as Clark walked back in with Lana Lang. Her smile fell slightly before she fixed herself right up. Unbeknownst to her, two men had watched her reaction.

"Hi Lana." Lois said standing up.

Lana froze as she heard Lois. "Lois?"

"One and only."

Instead of looking at Lois, Lana turned to look at Clark, who once again was staring at Lois. Lana felt her breath leave her.

"Mom, Dad, look what me and Carter did!" Jason said as he bounded into the living room area where the adults were.

Jason without seeing the tension in the room grabbed Lois's hand and dragged her to the bedroom to show the fort he and Carter made from the pillows and comforter.

Lois walked into the bedroom and shook her head as she saw under the make shift campsite was Carter sitting while watching TV.

"Hey sweetheart." Lois said sitting on the bed. "Isn't this cool Mum?" Carter asked excitedly.

"Very." Lois laughed before looking around the bedroom. It'd been rebuilt after the fire to exactly the way it did before. Mrs. Kent had worked really hard on it. Then as if on cue she saw the white spots before the phantom kisses descended on her cheek then her shoulder.

_"Hi." The throaty male voice said. She could almost feel his smile as he gazed down at her._

_"How'd you get in here?"_

"Mommy!" Jason cried as once again his Mom had her eyes closed after she'd collapsed onto the bed.

"Mum!" Carter yelled before running out to get Richard.

"Its mum, she's doing that again!" Carter cried to Richard before he tugged him.

Richard's eyes widened before he ran with Carter to the bedroom with everyone else following.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry its been so long!

I will try to update all me stories I'm so sorry.

Hope that you guys enjoy!

* * *

All of them stopped at the bedroom door as they saw Lois laying there almost lifeless on the bed. But she was mumbling something.

Clark's eyes widened as he lost all thought. He moved past Richard before any of them could stop him. He didn't even hear Lana say his name.

"Lo, Lois." Clark said as he bent down on the bed.

Jason looked up at Mr. Clark as he sat down beside him. Just as Clark took her hand, Lois's upper half shot up.

"Fu- fudge." She cried when the top of her head collided with Clark's chin. "Richard when'd- Smallville!"

"Lois" Clark sighed in relief. He brushed a piece of her hair out of her eyes.

"Smallville you're kinda invading my personal bub-" Lois then frowned, stopping midway in her sentence. "Why do I have a feeling that I've said that to you before? And my god I haven't had this craving for a maple doughnut since I was pregnant with Jason."

Clark's eyes widened in shock. Was she remembering? But how?

"Clark!" Lana said almost hysterical when Clark leaned toward Lois.

Clark and Lois whirled their heads toward the doorway and saw them. Oliver had a highly amused look, Lana between anger and sadness, Martha's was unreadable as well as Richard's. But it was Carter whom smiled at them knowingly.

"Carter?" Lois said.

The boy looked up at her, the expression completely wiped off, now looking confused.

"Mommy." Jason said tugging on Lois's hand.

"Hey baby." Lois said tugging him up.

"Don't scare me like that again!" He demanded.

Lois blinked the tone sounding so much like her. "I won't I promise." Lois laughed.

They all sat down stairs after Lana suggested as the apartment was starting to feel too small to hold all of them.

Richard softly grasped Lois's hand.

"Lois,"

"Hmmm?"

He looked down at her. He wanted to ask about Clark Kent and who was he to her. But he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"I love you."

"Ditto." Lois smiled.

Clark couldn't stop staring at Lois and her… family. He could feel both Oliver and his mother's looks, not to mention Lana's disapproving aura. But he couldn't stop looking.

"Smallville is there something on my face?"

Clark was taken back. "No Lois, I'm just- I guess I never saw you so maternal."

Lois laughed as she shifted Jason to reach her drink. "Yeah well believe me you're not the only one. Thank god Richard's a good cook or else,"

"I would've died from starvation or malnutrition by takeout food." Jason supplied cheekily.

"Excuse me, there are a lot of vegetables in Chinese take out." Lois defended. "Right Carter?"

Carter nodded.

The room was interrupted by a loud ring.

"Ah excuse me." Oliver said getting up.

Before he'd even left, he came back. "We've gotta go." He said looking at Clark.

Clark looked up sharply at Oliver. He got a faraway look as if he was concentrating hard on something but then snapped right back. He got up abruptly.

"It was great meeting you guys." Oliver said giving Lois a kiss on her cheek.

"Go save the world Green Bean. Be safe but Smallville where are you going?"

Oliver and Martha looked at Lois in confusion.

"He's…" Martha was about to explain but was cut off.

"I'm just driving Oliver." Clark interrupted.

Martha looked at Clark then Lois, then Clark again. She got a horrified look on her face when it dawned on her. "Clark you didn't…" Martha whispered.

Clark looked at her with the most unreadable expression.

"We really gotta go." Oliver ushered Clark out.

"What the hell was that Boy Scout?"

"Nothing Oliver."

"That was not nothing Clark Kent, she acts like as if she doesn't" Clark had already left before Oliver could finish. "Holy Clark what did you do?"

!

"Watchtower in, boys are you there?"

"Yes," Clark said roughly.

"Almost," Oliver answered.

"Good, you have three missions, one, get the people out of the rig, two keep Aquaman from harming himself, three keep Aquaman from harming the high Execs."

"Boy Scout in, just put the fire down."

"Hey, save something for me to do." Oliver said now 10 minutes away.

"Aquaman in, all workers safe."

"Do I really even need to come at this point?" Oliver complained.

"The Executives and their family are on their jets and off."

"You know what I'm turning around now." Oliver complained. "Watchtower, Green Arrow coming to head quarters."

"Your boys are adorable Lois," Lana said unable to keep her eyes off Jason. For some reason there was a tugging in her chest was she gazed at the tot. There was something about him that… Lana looked away.

"Thanks, they're really well behaved, Richard and I have tried our best."

"And you guys have done a great job." Martha assured lovingly.

Lois smiled as she leaned against Richard.

"Oh sorry let me get this." Martha said as her phone started ringing.

"So Lana right?" Richard asked.

Lana nodded congenially as she brushed a piece of hair back behind her ear.

"How long have you and um Clark been together?"

Lana visibly brightened. "We've known each other since the Kents first adopted Clark but it was in our high school years that we got together."

Because you always had another boyfriend. Lois couldn't help but snarkily think.

"We've had our struggles just like any other couple, but Clark is my high school sweetheart and I can't see being with anyone else but Clark. What about you two?"

Neither Richard nor Lois got to answer as Martha came back to their table.

"The boys are coming back right now. But Oliver said that he just reserved a table for us at Meteor Café."

"Meteor Café?" Lois said skeptically.

"It's the only really relatively nice restaurant around Smallville." Lana explained.

"Well Smallville is sure living up to its name of meteor capital of the world." Lois said.

Jason shared a look with Carter as they watched the adults all sit together at yet another restaurant. "Let's sneak to the kitchen," Jason suggested to Carter.

"Why?"

"Cause they," he pointed to the adults that were talking about of all things, corn prices, desperate for something to say to each other. "are boring."

Carter contemplated a few seconds then nodded. They did this often in New York with Lois and Richard being the great journalists they were, many restaurants liked the good press and didn't mind the honest truth and criticisms that normally came from the boys.

Lois faked a smile as the conversation shifted from the recession that had caused the corn prices to go down, back to the wedding. Lana was currently gushing about her wedding dress describing it as a mermaid style gown. Lois raised her brow at that, didn't the girl wear that same style when she married Luthor? Lois took a long sip of her wine to avoid sprouting improper memories, as a mother she'd learn to filter her words more carefully but even all the maternal instincts couldn't keep her from saying the truth. Rather occupying her mouth with a drink was the best option. But if this continued for the rest of the meal, she'd be drunk with the rate she was going and it took a lot to get her so.

"Lo where are the boys?" Richard asked all the sudden noticing the boy's disappearance.

The two of them looked at each other before saying kitchen simultaneously. Lois bolted saying she had them this time.

Lois walked right through the kitchen doors much to the surprise of a waiter that was coming out with a tray of drinks.

"Okay that was close Lane." Lois said to herself before continuing on her way. "You two," Lois said loudly as she found her two boys sitting by the souse chef chatting to the older woman as if they'd known her forever.

"And then it was really boring watching the soufflé rise but- hi mom." Jason was telling the cook about the time that he had met Curtis Stone because the Post was writing an article about the new restaurant he was opening up. He and Carter knew many of the chefs in New York with both Lois and Richard working in the Post, chefs were used to them.

Lois cocked her head to the side as she pursed her lips at them. "This isn't New York you two…your dad does not work the paper that writes critiques here."

"But Mrs. Donner is really nice." Carter added.

Lois sighed as she finally looked up at the poor cook that had found herself with two children. "I'm so sorry Mrs. Donner is it? These two are sorta famous in the kitchen world back home, I hope that they didn't…"

"No, no they were total sweethearts, I was a little shocked but they are very well behaved. And very entertaining." The woman laughed.

"I'm so sorry again though,"

"My goodness it is no problem, today's a slow day anyway. Do you want to try a taste of the soup of the day? The boys were just about to try it too."

Lois looked at the two tots that didn't even look nearly chastised, but what the heck it was free food and better conversation than out there, really there was only so much one could talk about corn. _Sorry Richard. _Lois said silently.

Richard made the mistake of asking Lana Lang where she and the currently absent Clark Kent were going on their honeymoon because it made the woman all the more silent it seemed. And she wasn't all that talkative in the first place unlike Lois. Speaking of Lois where was she? Richard looked down at his rather comedic swatch. Jason had bought it for him last father's day. It was Star Wars themed, so he knew that Lois had a huge influence. R2d2 told him that his fiancé had ditched him 10 minutes ago with no sign of coming back. Just as he was about to excuse himself, Oliver and Clark came back, this time with a blonde woman on Oliver's arm.

**Honey you need to come back**

Lois read her text from Richard. "Boys, we do need to get back."

Both boys grumbled unenthusiastically.

Lois thanked the cook as she took hold of them and walked out. She stopped in her tracks as she saw the third person that had come. "Chloe."

The blonde in question, whirled her head to face them, her springy blonde curls fluttering with movement. "Lois Lane,"

Lois let go of the boys' hands as she launched herself at her cousin.

"Oh my gosh, you"

"I've missed you"

"I can't believe you never"

"I'm so sorry Chlo"

The two said all rushed and together that no one else understood their conversation.

Jason and Carter made their way to Richard, sitting in their seats. They watched the two adults, Jason remembering the woman from stories in his younger years and some pictures that they had around the house. But other than that the woman was basically a stranger to him.

Chloe finally let go of Lois when she felt that it wasn't a dream and she wouldn't wake up to find her cousin gone… again as she'd had in so many dreams.

"Chlo, I want you to meet someone…"

Chloe smiled, still so happy to see her cousin again. She followed Lois with her eyes. Her sight finally landed on a dark haired boy that was sitting with another boy and a rather handsome man.

"Chloe this is your godchild, our son, Jason." Lois said the words that she'd never been able to put into writing or through the phone.

Chloe felt like as if she was brought back to the past, many years to her first day of second grade in Smallville Elementary. Her first glimpse of him. The boy that she'd had a crush on from the minute that she'd seen him, the same him that took too many years for her to get over. Those same dark locks and boyish grin. One never forgot their first crush…

Chloe took a step closer but stopped. She looked at her cousin closer this time, then took a good look at the man with her. Then she looked back at the boy. She looked back at the man and found that they shared certain characteristics but… Chloe craned her neck and looked back at him. Clark Kent.

"And this is of course Carter, and my fiancé Richard White."

Chloe came back to the real world as she tried to catch what her cousin just said. "Fiancé?" she said shocked.

Clark felt the very breath in him leave at Lois and Chloe's words. He shouldn't have been shocked, but…

Richard gave a laugh. "Why do all your friends seem to have that kind of reaction when they hear this?" he asked Lois. Whom in turn shrugged.

"I was a bit of a vixen in my days." Lois shrugged innocently.

Oliver snorted causing everyone to look at him, including now a distracted Chloe.

"Dad what's a vixen?" Jason asked out loud.

"I'll tell you in a few years bud." Richard said trying to contain his laughter.

"Let's eat people, I'm starving!" Oliver said inching towards his chair to avoid confrontation with Chloe.

"Wait what about Victor and Bart?" Clark asked taking a seat also now.

"They're fine, they're getting Greek as we speak."

"There's a good Greek restaurant in Smallville?" Lois said skeptically.

After everyone's orders were taken, there was a pregnant pause. No one really knew what to say yet they all had so much they wanted to ask.

"Lana, how are the wedding plans going?" Chloe asked knowing that at least that would fill up the silence for a while.

A somewhat relaxed atmosphere descended as the easy topic flowed. Of course Carter and Jason were bored but Oliver was telling them stories about some of his adventures, so they didn't have to join the wedding conversation. Before they knew it the food had come and gone.

"This was so much fun, we definitely need to do this again before the wedding." Lana said smiling.

Everyone nodded politely though Lois was groaning inside, not knowing how much more she could handle of wedding discussion. Next time she was so bring the Table Talk game that Lucy bought her last Christmas.

"Of course we would love that." Richard answered knowing that Lois probably was not going to say anything.

"You guys should definitely be there for the wedding rehearsal tonight." Martha said not yet wanting Lois and the boys to leave.

"Oh Mrs. K, we would love to but we don't want to intrude."

Clark had practically been silent the whole time but he had to speak up. "Lois, you could never intrude, you're a part of this family, you always have been, always will be."

Lois raised a brow at him. "I wish you could tell that to the you 10 years earlier. I think he would've ran for the hills with the most horrified face he could muster."

Both Chloe and Martha got a chuckle out of that. Lana gave a small smile, as she'd been there too but she couldn't bring herself to agree with Clark, a part of her had this feeling that if Lois came tonight, that something was going to go wrong.

"Mom why would he be so scared of you? Did you cook for him?" Jason asked rather innocently.

Lois looked down at her son in mock shock and anger. "What? I did not just hear that." Lois picked him up and bent over so that he was wrapped around her waist and upside down. She tickled his stomach as she continued. " My own son,"

Jason mmeanwhile was giggling the whole time. "Mommy, that tickles."

"Say you surrender!"

"Never, Daddddyyyy!" He pleaded to Richard through his giggles.

"Sorry bud but you're on your own for this one." Richard shook his head not getting involved.

"Ahhhh I surrender!" Jason cried at last.

!

Everyone was in their respective cars when Martha and Clark made Lois and Richard promise to come tonight. Clark knew his heart was re-breaking the more time he spent around Lois and her already made family but he wasn't ready to let her go yet even if she wasn't even his anymore. He watched, his heart aching as they drove away.

!

Lois laid on the bed in their hotel room as Richard came out of the shower. They had two hours til they had they meet once again for the wedding recital.

Richard seeing his fiancé just laying there, dried his hair as much as he could before joining her. Lois scooted over a little when the bed dipped knowing that it was Richard. She snuggled into him after he wrapped his arms around her waist. It was funny she'd never been much of a cuddler nor had she ever thought she'd ever be one but being a mother had really changed her.

"You doing any better?" He asked as he kissed her hair.

"Ehh. I only heard the guy saying my name like 10 more times at the Daily Planet."

Richard frowned as he unconsciously held her closer. "I'm booking tickets back to New York right after the wedding."

Lois didn't really have anything to say because even though this place had once been her home, now her life was in New York.

"Mom, Dad!" Jason hollered.

"In here." Richard answered back.

Less than a minute later both boys ran in their light sabers in hand. "Hee ya! We will crush you in the name of the Jedi's."

Lois jumped from her position, "I am your mother." She said in the breathiest voice she could muster. Then her and Richard went in for the kill.

"Noooooo!" Carter and Jason cried as the two began to tickle them.

!

"How do I look?" Lana asked as she twirled her crème colored satin.

"It's beautiful." Chloe answered.

"You look lovely Lana." Martha said as she smiled demurely at the bride to be.

"I can't wait, I can't believe that the wedding is in three days. And everything's finally falling into place with all the catering and flowers! And then tomorrow with the final dress fitting… I never could've done it all without you two, you know that right?"

!

"Crap Richard!" Lois cried as she stood in the middle of the closet only in her towel.

Richard came running in their room, his shirt halfway buttoned, helping the boys don their semi formal clothes.

"What happened?"

"I packed the wrong dresses!"

"What do you mean?" Richard frowned as he came to stand beside her. "Oh. I thought you had that strapless blue and the maroon dress."

"Yeah me too." Lois said looking horrified at the two dresses she did bring. One was a white sequined embroidered slinky dress with a see through bodice that she'd worn for their anniversary not too long ago, that was actually very um, well no one would've guessed that she had ever given birth after seeing it. And the other was a black strapless dress that fit like a second skin. A dress that she loved but would never let her sons ever see her in.

"So do I wear white like the bride or black and look like a very high class hooker?"

Lois and Richard looked at each other with a grimace.

The whole Justice League was there at the reception by the time Lois, Richard, and the boys made it.

"Is Lois really back?" AC asked Oliver.

"Speak of the devil and she comes."

All eyes turned to the church door where the family of four entered.

Bart was about to run toward them when Victor held him back. "Dude, disguise remember."

Chloe and Lana made their way to the four. "I'm so glad you guys made it." Chloe smiled from ear to ear.

"Let me take your coat." Lana offered.

"No!" Both Lois and Richard exclaimed.

"I mean, it's just a little chilly tonight, I'm good thank you." Lois said.

Lana and Chloe looked at them skeptically. It was the summer in Kansas, no one in their right mind would say that it was chilly.

"Ok well the rehearsal will start in ten minutes so if you guys just want to take a seat, then afterwards we're having rehearsal dinner with all of us and some ice breaker games." Lana explained.

Lois discreetly handed the boys their PS2s as they all took their seat. Before she really got to settle, a pair of strong bronze arms wrapped themselves around her and literally lifted her off the ground.

"I have missed you Lo."

"Missed you too AC. But you have to put me down."

AC did as she said. "Where you have you been all these-"

"Mom who is that?"

Arthur looked down from where the voice came from. He nearly jumped out of his skin seeing a small boy looking at him confused.

"Jason, this is one of my old friends."

"Arthur Curry, and who might you be?" Arthur bent down to be on level with the small tyke.

"Jonathon Jason White. I just turned five."

"That's… great." Arthur trailed, doing some math in his head. Holy crap he was really Lois's kid!

"Another friend of yours honey?" Richard asked coming up behind them.

"Arthur Curry, you?"

"Richard White. Nice to meet you. You wouldn't happen to be another ex would you?" Richard asked laughingly as his eyes sparkled, looking at his fiancé.

Lois bit her lip and avoided eye contact, answering his question. Instead of being mad or upset Richard just gave a good hearted laugh. "Do you want to sit with us as we watch?"

"I wish but my wife already picked a spot in the back, I doubt she'll move now, but we should definitely sit together at dinner."

"How many more exes will I be meeting?" Richard asked snickering.

"He's the last one… I think." Lois grimaced.

Richard just shook his head. "Come on, let's take our seats by Carter."

"Hey I don't get a hug?" Bart asked coming up from behind them.

"I don't want one but we all thought you fell off the face of the plan- BART!" Dinah yelled when Bart in his excitement, knocked over Dinah's wine.

Lois froze in her place as the red wine soaked its way through her jacket.

"Ooppps. Out of here." Bart dashed away as fast as he could while still humanly possible.

"I'm going to kill that twerp one day. Or at least burst those eardrums of his." Dinah gritted. "Do you need help taking that jacket off? I know that pea coats are your signature and all but do you really want the wine to soak into your dress?"

Lois gave her a tight lipped smile. "Dinah always a pleasure to see you too." She gritted as she began to take off her coat.

Dinah's brows rose when she caught sight of the dress. Then she gave a long throaty laugh. "You really know how to stir things up don't you."

"Oh shut up."

"I have got to see her face when she sees you in that." Even though Dinah didn't say who, they both knew who exactly she was referring to.

"Lois what are you wearing! Lana is going to freak and I wouldn't even blame her!" Chloe hissed as her and Oliver made their way.

"Legs, I like the dress."

"Oliver Queen, focus. Unless you want to be sleeping on the couch tonight." Chloe seethed.

"Chlo you should see the other dress, it was either this or everyone would think I was the bachelor party entertainment."

"Hey that's a good idea."

Both women looked at Oliver.

"Or not."

"Lois you cannot wear white at a wedding rehearsal especially when the groo… I mean with so many people present. What will they think?"

"Especially not a dress like that Legs."

"Look its fine, I'll just wear Richard's coat okay? And I know that, but blame Dinah and Bart!"

Chloe let a large breath out. "Okay, Clark's running just a little late. He'll be here soon with John. They ran into a little trouble. Just take a seat and stay out of Lana's sight for a while, at least after the rehearsal."

"We shouldn't have come." Lois said as she at last took a seat beside Richard.

"Lo," Richard said as he took off his jacket.

"I'm just saying."

"Mummy, we're bored." Carter sighed as he'd beat his high score and didn't quite want to play the game again for a while at least.

"I know, me too. What is taking Clark so long? So typical of him, of course he would run late to his own wedding rehearsal."

"Lois, he's here now." Richard pointed out as they saw the man in question come running in, fixing his tie as he ran.

"I'm so sorry I was just running late…" Just as he finished this, the church doors busted open again with a small floating imp leading the way with a whole army of green jelly like creatures behind him.

"I think my invite must've gotten lost in the mail." The imp said before cackling. "My children, attack!"

"Oh shit!" Oliver yelled.

"Oh shit is right!" Bart yelled as he tried to run and headbutt into one of the creatures. Instead of impacting anything, his head just went through. "Oh that's nasty… actually that tastes like lime jelly?"

Not too far from him, Dinah let out a large shriek that obliterated the creature in front of her. But less than 10 seconds later, the creature reassembled itself.

"Lois what is going on?" Richard asked but Lois was busy kicking one of them. She managed to kick one enough that it's arm exploded, much of it landing on Richard's jacket.

Richard picked up both the boys and put them on the seats standing up. "Jason, Carter, stay here."

"This isn't working!" Oliver yelled frustrated as an arrow went right through the green creature. It created a whole but then regenerated itself.

"Ahh what a lovely bride you make, but I can't believe you would forget my invite." The imp said as it floated itself to Lois, whom had to shed Richard's jacket.

Lois looked at the imp in disbelief. Then gave a faux sweet smile. "Not the bride dumbass." She finished it with a punch to the thing.

"Mummy!" Carter cried as one of the green creatures made its way to the two boys.

"Jason, take Carter and run now!" Richard and Lois yelled.

"I've got them..." Arthur trailed, running but it was too late. Jason had already run off in super speed with Carter.

A bunch of the justice league had watched the scene. Their minds were whirling with what just happened. The boy, Jason, Lois's son had just run off as fast as… lightening while carrying a person.

"You can mess with me but mess with my children…" Lois did a high kick, her stiletto hitting the imp's gut.

"You bitch!" It said before disappearing. "I'll get you for that." The voice echoed.

One by one the creatures, dropped, melting into a puddle of green jelly.

"Carter, Jason, come back please." Richard asked. In a flash the two were back, Jason letting Carter off his back. The two ran to Lois and Richard, hugging the two adult's legs.

"Oh god Lois, Jason…" Martha said coming up to them.

Lois picked Jason up as Richard picked Carter up. "I'm so sorry Martha but we have to go." Lois couldn't look at Martha.

"I'm so sorry." Lois repeated before they made a hasty exit.

Many of the justice league members let go of their weapons.

"Did anybody else just see what I did?" Dinah asked.

"You mean a kid that runs almost as fast as me. Then yeah." Bart answered.

"That was a rhetorical question Bart."

Chloe, Oliver, and the rest of the party all turned to look at their fearless leader whom was stark white, with no visible sign that he was even breathing.

"Jonathon Jason… White." Clark whispered.

* * *

How was it?


	5. Chapter 5

I read the sweetest review ever, that wasn't even in this story but on another, reminding me of this story and since, I have been plagued to update! So here it is a milenia later.

Promise to not take nearly as long by next update!

* * *

No one was able to say anything before the groom disappeared, zooming off.

"Oh shit," Oliver couldn't help but say out loud before clapping his hand over his mouth for swearing in church.

"Oh my god," Dinah added too, not caring that she was in church. "And just when you thought the world was moving on,"

"This is awe-"

"Bart, go after him!" Chloe hit the youngest member of their team before he finished his exclamation of excitement. She was going to have to do damage control in a minute and she did not need the bride to think that the wedding party were all against her. She'd already dealt with that meltdown a few weeks ago.

!

Lois Lane had always had a bit of a lead foot but since becoming a mother, she liked to think that she had all but gotten rid of that trait, however it seemed to come right back to her as she raced out of Smallville in their rental, the peel of the tires screeching like lightning against asphalt.

"Lois," Richard tried to say but was nearly overcome with whiplash as Lois rounded the dangerous corner. Once he oriented himself, Richard looked back at the kids but found that the boys seemed to have regained their color and almost seemed to be enjoying Lois' Nascar abilities. Like any kids, they seemed to have forgotten the whole ordeal already, out of sight and out of mind. His fiancé however was not in the same state. Looking over at her, he could see her body literally shaking and her eyes, while he wasn't able to see them clearly, he could see that there was a hint of wildness and panic in them.

"Lois you're going to need to slow down, Jason may be indestructible but we're not!" Richard tried this time, trying to remind Lois of their situation and she couldn't just risk, throw herself into danger like she did much too often for her stories. She wasn't alone this time, they had Carter with them too. Taking it too literally as Lanes tended to do, Lois hit the brakes, the car skidding to a stop in the middle of the thankfully desolate road.

!

"Chlo, I can't find him." Bart said almost five minutes later after rounding the world, trying to find their groom.

The wedding party looked up, most having not even moved from the spots that they had been before the creepy Imp and his jelly minions had come in. They had simply just sat down to take in the shocking news.

Oliver Queen was the first to stand up from his spot. "Then there's only one place he could be…" Oliver sighed.

Bart scratched his head, "So now can I talk about how I knew all-" just to be hit over the head by Victor who knew exactly what Bart wanted to say but knew that at the moment, it would not help matters. The bride to be was already locked into the bathroom as the maid of honor and Martha tried to talk to her from the other side of the door.

!

"Did you know about him?!" Clark couldn't help but yell angrily, his thunderous tone almost shaking the fortress.

"Him," The eerie voice that sounded so far away, yet surrounded him, repeated in a blank manner. "Kal El, who do you mean by him?"

"Jason," Clark said closing his eyes. "Jonathon Jason White," He finished the name by pounding his fist down angrily. "Did you know about… my son." He whispered the last word, the words he never thought he would say because it just all seemed impossible.

Silence. Silence surrounded him as Jor El had no answer at the moment to say.

Falling to his knees, Clark closed his eyes trying to remember the last moment that he had been in the very same place with Lois. Her body was limp, she had lost too much blood and her normally healthy pallor that contained so much life and shine, was nearly gone. Panic had set because her heart, her heart had been fainting, before it had stopped all together. Intergang, the organized crime syndicate had been his and Lois' target of investigation. But that hadn't been all, the Blur had put their leader in jail. Like any organized crime, they had set out to kill, not caring how or who got in the way.

Clark had been too busy trying to save the subway train that had come off its tracks, a ploy of course, while they targeted their true victim, Lois. He had been too late as the party of cars had cornered Lois in. Nowhere to go, they had pushed her car off the bridge as she swerved to avoid an innocent pedestrian. Her head hitting the steering wheel, she had been knocked unconscious and with one final bash, Intergang had pushed her car off the bridge. He had arrived at the scene almost too late, she hadn't drowned yet but her injuries were hastening and she wouldn't wake as her heart grew fainter. So he had taken her to the Fortrace to beg Jor El, he had to save her. Without her, he was no one. But there was a clause as always it seemed when it came to Jor El. She could be healed but only once and never again, those words striking at Clark's fears because he knew that he had many enemies, many that were much stronger than Intergang. So the foolish and protective him had asked if she would be safer if she did not know him. A computer meant not to lie, Jor El answered with only the truth, the truth that Clark already knew. He knew that the only way he could love her and keep Lois safe was to set her free, the only way to set her free was to erase her memories of loving him.

"Yes but I was unsure if her body would be healthy and strong enough to birth the baby…" Jor El finally answered, his words shattering Clark's world.

!

Lois didn't bother with a glass as Richard finished tucking the boys in bed, they had an exciting enough night and they could take baths tomorrow. Instead she just tipped the bottle of merlot into her mouth, taking gulps at a time.

"I think that's enough." Richard had said, coming back into the kitchen to find the wine bottle already half empty.

"No alcohol is enough when it comes to Smallville." Lois just replied before taking another sip.

"Why are you so panicked?" Richard had to ask as he finally got the wine bottle from Lois' grasp. "From little that I have seen, I don't see them looking at you differently because of Jason. Its not your fault that our little tyke's stronger than most."

"Stronger," Lois snorted. "Faster, smarter" Lois added, ticking off her fingers. "Oh and he can float in his sleep."

"Okay so Jason is phenomenal, but no one, and I mean no one blames you." Richard came around to hug her, letting her rest her chin on his shoulder.

"What if they take him away?" Lois finally whispered, her true fear coming about. "I went to high school here, only for a short while, but I still did nonetheless," She said, her voice quivering. "The kids that weren't normal, they caused havoc and they sometimes…" Lois couldn't say the word because she just could never see her son as a killer. She gripped the back of Richard's blue button up, her hands clenching the material. Her precious wonder was not and would never be a killer. "They were taken away Richard."

Richard gulped because he like many journalist majors had at one point in time had read and gone through the news articles that had left Metropolis about the paranormal and sometimes outright bizarre events that led to many deaths. "He's not," Richard said hugging her frame tightly in his arms. "No one will take him away, no one." He said taking a step back so that he could gently cradle her face into his palms. "No one will ever take Jason away from us. I promise with my every breath." He said fiercely, looking straight into Lois' hazel eyes. "They have no right, I don't care what our son can do, over my dead body will they. Now let's go to bed, I think we'll all be better with some sleep." He tried to change the frightening topic, feeling his own energy drain at the frightening thought that anyone would ever fear Jason and his extraordinary abilities. He quietly took Lois' hands to lead her into the bedroom, she quietly following him in an almost zombie like state.

"What about his father?" Lois said quietly but managed to stop Richard in his tracks. Richard dropped Lois' hand causing her to look up, needing to see his reaction.

"But you," Richard said. "I thought, I mean, how long…"

Lois shook her head. "Richard, I've never lied to you, I don't know, not really know who… I just. You saw at the wedding, they're all special too… they might know who the Blur is and…"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there," Richard sighed softly as he gently held Lois' hand to pull her to him. "Right now though, we all need sleep."

Closing her eyes, Lois nodded, feeling the last of her energy drain.

!

Hitting ignore for the umpteenth time, Clark pocketed his phone as he perched on the ledge of a skyscraper, peering into the window where he could see two figures sleeping in their twin beds. He watched while his ears zoned to the sound of the butterfly like heartbeats of the little one that he should have known at first glance when the boy had landed into his arms, he did look so much like him at that age. It was almost like as if the world was mocking him when Jason had ended up in his arms, hugging him even, only to be whisked out of his arms a second later by the man his son called Dad.

* * *

Can you all forgive me please for being the worse author ever?

I am not giving up on this story, its just my life has been a whirlwind and with Smallville, being over (cry a little at the thought) I haven't been inspired.

Hope you all enjoyed and fingers crossed that I will be able to update Getting to Happily Ever After soon too!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys,

I am so sorry that this has taken me so freakin long. University is just kicking my butt but if you're able to, please patiently wait for me if you can! I am trying my best to update when I can but right now, school is first!

Anyway hope that you all enjoy this chapter and don't completely give up on me!

I really am sorry but I will try my best to be better now that I have settled for this fall and midterms over with, to do better with my updates!

* * *

"_Jeez how do I always end up like this?" She said outloud, looking down from the roof in which everything below looked a lot like a child's city model. "You better catch me big guy!" She said as she heard yelling and a gun shot behind her, giving her the motivation to jump._

_Adrenaline of falling was unlike anything else, but even so… _

"_Lois! Are you crazy?!" A deep voice nearly yelled as a pair of solid arms caught her just in time. _

_Opening her eyes, Lois looked up at the face of her ever dependable rescuer. His overly handsome face, the defined cheekbones, soft and just plump lips, a nose perfectly spaced and sized that even she was jealous, and his eyes, the beautiful eyes that looked at her like she was his world. "Hey there handsome," she simply said with a grin, brushing his anger away like lint. _

_Deep ocean blue eyes glanced down at her humorless. "What do I do with you?" He sighed as he kissed her forehead. _

"_Well you could be like the stern parent and let me fall so I learn my lesson," Lois offered, wrapping her arms around his neck as she came to stand with him, her heels delicately balanced on his own shoes, no longer in his arms like a useless maiden in distress. _

_He let out another sigh that made her smile. "I could never let you fall…" _

Gasping, Lois finally woke up as the dream faded. Feeling compelled, Lois looked out the window, in which through the light curtains, the sun could be faintly seen rising. But it wasn't the sun that caught Lois' eye but a figure that looked quite human, just a few towers away. A figure she could swear was looking directly her way. Not a moment of hesitance, Lois bolted from her seat as a single thought occurred. He was back. Before she could get a better glance though, he was gone almost like he wasn't there but her rapid heartbeat told her otherwise.

Richard was stirring his coffee, just finished reading the morning's issue of the Daily Planet when he saw his fiancé in her night gown go flying from their bedroom to the boys'.

"Jason!" He heard her yell frantically, causing him to also run to the boys' bedroom never mind the coffee.

Lois panicked upon not seeing her son in his bed, only an unmade bed in view. Carter let out a groggy groan as Lois woke him up.

"Lois!" Richard said as he grabbed her mid frantic searching. "Lois?"

"Where's Jason?" Lois asked, her eyes almost unseeing.

"Mom?" Jason asked from the doorway, pulling on the strings of his pajama bottoms while looking at the both of them in curiosity.

Whirling around in Richard's arms, Lois nearly sank to the ground. When Jason walked over to her to check on her, she barely gave him time before wrapping her arms around his petite frame and hugging him tightly.

Eyes wide, Jason looked over Lois' shoulder to his dad to ask him silently what happened, but Richard had no answer, just shaking his head as the two silently chalked it up to Lois being Lois…just maybe a little more crazy than normal.

!

Lana Lang stared out the open window of the barn. She looked on at her old home, so long ago, and wondered what happened to that girl she once was. The one that hadn't ever wanted to kill someone in her life nor felt satisfaction in a person's demise, the one that used to look at a stranger and smile just because, not think that same stranger was going to turn around and try to stab her in the back. The one that Clark Kent had looked at only to stumble over his words and falter, yet give the most amazing glorious smile that was solely hers, and no one else's.

What had happened to that girl?

"She grew up Lana Lang," Lana answered out loud bitterly. But that wasn't right either… Lois Lane… had grown up too. She was a mother, a professional journalist, a grown woman that could confidently walk into any room and capture everyone's attention. Lana even more bitterly thought. Lois Lane had grown up but she wasn't tainted. And it seemed that more than ever, fate was saying that Clark had outgrown Lana, that the true love of his life was not her, the literal girl next door but Lois Lane, the mother of his child. A child that Lana knew she would never have. The Kryptonite she had originally taken into her body had killed her reproductive system according to the many many specialists she had seeked out.

A deep seed of sorrow and jealousy bloomed at the image of Lois tightly holding the dark haired child with eyes that penetrated the soul. Eyes that she had known in an instant but had denied out of pure selfishness, not stupidity.

"We all grew up Lana,"

Lana looked over her shoulder. "Chloe…" She said trailing.

Shaking her head, Chloe offered a half smile. "I'm sorry Lana, we still can't find him."

Closing her eyes, Lana closed her eyes. "And Martha?" She asked, though she wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"She's… out." Chloe just settled with not sure that she could tell Lana that Martha was indeed heading to Lois' hotel with Bart, Oliver, Dinah, Arthur and his wife, believing that if they knew Clark, he would be hovering near, not letting Lois, or Jason for that matter out of his sight until he had figured himself out. And if they could just catch a glance of him, Bart could definitely catch him before he could escape again to god knows where.

"Of course," Lana just said, looking over Chloe's shoulder, already knowing what Chloe wasn't saying.

!

"Do you want to tell me about this morning or?" Richard asked, eyeing Lois from across the breakfast table.

Brushing Carter's hair from his eyes, Lois opened her mouth to say something but was unable to say anything when she saw a group of people approaching the restaurant that they were seated at for breakfast. Curious, Richard looked behind him too, to see what caused Lois' look of shock only for his own eyes to widen as almost the whole party from yesterday entered the restaurant.

Lois watched as Oliver Queen flashed a Benjamin with his charming smile, then a minute later him and the rest were all seated next to them.

Both Carter and Jason looked up from drinking their orange juices to watch as their table of four became a table of nine.

Lois just blinked before looking over her shoulder at Oliver who looked quite pleased with himself at the efficiency of the whole thing. It was great the things money could buy.

"Green Bean, what the… fudge are you doing?"

"Fudge?" Oliver questioned with a laugh.

Lois just glared back.

"Why? Catching up. Just that… and also wanting to get to know my god child." He looked over at Jason. "So I hear that I'm just a little late but… would you still accept my very belated birthday present?" Oliver asked putting two presents on the table, each in front of both boys as he was instructed by Martha.

Jason and Carter merely looked at each other for a second before nodding at each other.

"Of course!" Jason chirped at last before both boys grabbed the presents.

Lois watched all this in disbelief while Richard wasn't sure whether to say thanks on the boys' behalves or not. Finally, he did so out of politeness, breaking Lois out of her reverie.

"Oliver, I don't mean to burst your bubble too much but I said my cousin was their godmother and just because you're dating her doesn't mean that you're the godfather,"

"Oh?" Oliver said questioningly.

"Then who is?" Mera Curry asked in her direct manner.

"Clark of course," Lois said just as Dinah nearly spit out the water that had been placed in front of her while Bart looked like he just heard the saddest but still hilarious joke ever. Oliver on the other hand was completely speechless. A sad smile appeared on Martha's lips as she had never known, but couldn't help but feel like she too was at the butt of the cruelest joke on the face of the planet.

"Speak of the devil and he appears." Lois said glancing once more at the door, in which the last member of the party appeared at last.

The Justice League all turned around and to their surprise, Lois was indeed right. It looked that their oh so fearless leader had decided to honor them all with his glorious presence instead of making them chase him like they had all been fully expecting to do.

"Oh jeez, he looks pretty pissed." Bart said as he couldn't help but say out loud what they were all thinking.


End file.
